Harry potter and the fellowship of the ring
by Celebritas and Dani233
Summary: Some of the characters from harry potter get transported to middle earth and join the fellowship.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: we do not own any of Tolkien's or Rowling's characters, we just like messing with them.

Notes: Dani233 wrote this chapter. This is set before HBP. This is slightly AU, Harry &co are 16 but Voldemort has discovered that snape is on Dumbledore's side, which explains why he is in the battle.

Prologue

Warning: flames will be burned to keep us warm.

Lord Voldemort and his death eaters were fighting the remaining Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly in the Department of Mysteries. Harry unlocked a random door and stumbled through. Inside the room there were many strange objects. Not long after Harry had entered the room Ron and Hermione ran in looking for him. Both of them looked extremely relieved. "You're alive!" spluttered Hermione through a mouthful of blood. "What are these?" looking around the room in confusion. "I don't know," said Harry. There were various strange objects dotted around the room. There was an axe, an arrowhead, a sword and more things that looked like junk. "Oh, what's this?" said Hermione perplexed and picked up the arrowhead; she vanished instantly. "Hermione!" shouted Ron staring at the place where Hermione had stood only a few seconds before. Ron ran forward, slipped on a piece of paper, and also vanished. "RON, RON, HERMIONE, WHERE ARE YOU," Harry shouted in dismay. There was no answer. Harry leaned on an axe and he too vanished. Just before he had vanished Snape had come in to see what the noise was. "POTTER!" he shouted, but it was too late. Dumbledore ran into the room still firing spells over his shoulder. "Severus, what's happening?"

"Potter has vanished and, so it seems, have Weasly and Granger," Snape said sounding genuinely, if only slightly, worried. Snape put his hand on a staff that was leaning against the wall and he too vanished. At the same time Dumbledore picked up a silver crown and he was gone. The Order were still fighting the death eaters who were slowly driving the Order towards the room where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape and Dumbledore had disappeared. Professor McGonagall and Lucius Malfoy were duelling. They both entered the room continually firing spells at each other. "Stupefy!" cried McGonagall and Malfoy was thrown against a wall and into a pile of leaves. A single leaf fluttered down onto his head and he disappeared. The force of the spell had knocked McGonagall backwards and she stumbled onto an old cloak and, like the others, she instantly vanished. During professor Mcgonagall's duel they knocked over an axe, it fell right in front of the door, as lupin ran into the room and tripped over the axe, and faded away. Soon after Voldemort entered the room. He spotted a glint of gold in the corner of the room and he went over to investigate. The source was a small gold ring lying on the floor. Voldemort could sense great power emanating from it. He thought he could almost hear it calling to him. He quickly pocketed it and, of course, he vanished too. Moments later the rest of his death eaters entered the room searching for their lord. About half of them ran into the pile of leaves that Malfoy had fallen into and they all were gone. The remaining half continued searching. One of them saw a perfectly spherical stone in the corner of the room. It was beautiful. It was calling to him, drawing him nearer. He made a dive for it, as did the rest of the death eaters. They all touched it at the same time and they all disappeared. The Department of Mysteries was silent.

End

A note from leggy rules: what do you think? Reviews please. :D

Another note from leggy rules: this story will be written two chapters at a time because I write one, then Dani233 writes another, and so on.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: see Prologue.

Notes: this chapter was written by leggy rules.

Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor

Warning: flames will be burned to keep us warm.

Frodo was sitting in his study at Bag End with a book in his hand forcing himself not to read the same line over and over again. It had been lonely at Bag End since Bilbo left and he had found that his attention span was slowly disappearing. He heard the sound of the front door being opened and closed and a shout of greeting from Sam. "I'm in the study Sam," Frodo shouted whilst turning back to his book. It was one of the few things left in Bag End now; everything else had either been sold, given away or loaded onto a cart ready to be taken to his new house. He sighed and closed the book when he heard Sam enter the room. "The cart's all loaded Mr Frodo; we're ready to go when you are."

"I'm ready Sam, let's go." They were walking into the living room when they heard banging and what sounded like muffled swearing emanating from the room they had just left. They ran back into the study and saw a redheaded, freckled, teenage human crouching in the hobbit-sized room, looking extremely shocked and clutching a battered map in one hand and a strange carved stick in the other. "Bloody hell," he whispered as he studied his surroundings. He finally saw the two hobbits and he pointed the stick at them as if it were a weapon. "Who are you? Is this some sort of trick? Where am I? Where are the others?" the boy gabbled.

"My name is Frodo Baggins and this is Samwise Gamgee. No, we are quite real. You are in the Shire Bag End to be precise. And who are 'the others'?" Frodo said quite calmly, in spite of the situation. " Th…the Shire. Where's the Shire? And…and why are you so small?" spluttered the boy, finally noticing the hobbit's size. "The Shire is in Middle Earth of course, and we are hobbits my friend."

"Hobbits? Never heard of hobbits before. Come to think of it I've never heard of Shire before, or M…Middle Earth was it?"

"Yes. How did you come to be here?"

"Well first Hermione grabbed that piece of metal and she…she just vanished and then I slipped on something and I was here," he finished lamely. "Look Mr Frodo, ain't that one of old Bilbo's maps?" said Sam looking at the piece of paper in the boy's hand. "Why yes it is," exclaimed Frodo. "But I have it right here," he said picking it up. "How did you come by that map?"

"I think it was the thing I slipped on. I grabbed it before I appeared here."

"I can see this is going to take a lot of explaining on both sides," said Frodo. "Why don't you come into the living room and sit down?" The boy followed the two hobbits into the living room, bumping his head on the doorframe in the process. "We have told you our names but you never mentioned yours; what is it?" said Frodo.

"It's Ron. Ron Weasly."

End

I'm pretty sure that in the book Frodo pretended he was moving so as not to arouse suspicion as to why he was going. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Reviews please :D


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see Prologue.

Notes: this chapter was written by leggy rules. SNAPE IS NOT EVIL!!!

Warning: flames will be burned to keep me warm.

Chapter Two: Company To Isengard

Gandalf was leaning against a tree waiting for his horse to regain its full strength. How he wished he had Shadowfax with him, who could run for miles on end without stopping. It was essential that he get to Isengard to consult with Saruman about the ring and still get to Bree in time to meet Frodo. He had left Strider to meet him in case he was delayed but he would still prefer to be there himself. He pulled the brim of his hat over his face and closed his eyes. He heard the rustle of leaves somewhere nearby but ignored it thinking that it was some animal. Before he knew it someone had shouted something like 'Expelliarmus', his staff was thrown from his hands, and he was thrown against the tree he had been leaning on. He opened his eyes to see a tall, dark-haired man wearing flowing black robes standing over him. He looked into the eyes of the man and saw anger and, strangely, something else. Was it fear? "Who are you?" said the man in a silky voice. The man surveyed his surroundings. "And where is this place?"

"You're in Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?"

"That's what I said." Gandalf looked down and noticed that the man was holding a stick made of black wood. The hand holding it was shaking. "Would you like to sit down, friend?" asked Gandalf. The initial shock of the appearance seemed to be wearing off and the man sat down shakily. "What's your name?"

"Severus Snape."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't kno… the staff!"

"What?"

"The staff. It must have been a portkey." Gandalf finally noticed that the man was holding an exact replica of his staff in his hand. "Portkey?" he asked. "Yes, a portkey," the man replied. "It transports people from one place to another almost instantly."

"I've never heard of that before," Gandalf said while sitting back down on the ground next to the man. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. "No thank y… wait," said the man as if realizing something. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I have done nothing yet to the contrary." The man seemed to agree and relaxed again. "I have an idea," said Gandalf. "Why don't you come with me to consult with Saruman? He is the head of our order and the most powerful wizard in Middle Earth. Maybe he can shed some light onto how and why you are here."

"Why not?" the man said.

"We will have to travel on foot. My steed cannot hold two people. If we keep a swift pace we can reach Isengard in a few days." And so the wizard and the stranger made with all haste to Isengard.

End

Reviews please :D


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see Prologue.

Note: Dani233 wrote this chapter.

Warning: flames will be burned to keep us warm.

Chapter 3: Guests At The Prancing Pony

Aragorn was sitting in his room at The Prancing Pony, smoking his pipe. He looked out of the window to see if the hobbits were there yet; they weren't. Gandalf had told him to stay there and wait for them; they were supposed to arrive that evening. He went to the door to go downstairs and see if the hobbits had arrived without him noticing. Just as he was about to turn the handle he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Expelliarmus!" shouted a female voice. Aragorn slammed forwards into the door.

When he got up the woman that had said what was, to him, a lot of nonsense was standing in the middle of the room. In one hand she was holding a cloak and in the other she held a stick. She was holding the stick like a sword.

"Who are you?" asked Aragorn suspiciously.

"I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But first let me get a few things clear. Where am I? Who are _you_? And where are the others?" asked McGonagall, her head spinning with possible, or not so possible, solutions.

"You, Professor, are in The Prancing Pony, and I am known as Strider. As for the others, I don't know who you are talking about."

"What is The Prancing Pony?"

"It is a pub in Bree, in Middle Earth."

"What is Middle Earth?"

"You have never heard of Middle Earth?"

"No."

"Well, you're in it, this is Middle Earth. Well, it is bigger. And can you please put that stick away?"

"This is my wand, not a stick!" answered McGonagall looking rather offended. She obliged. Putting her wand away in this situation was not what she would have done of her own will, but then Strider was not armed, so she could see no danger in putting it away. "Now if you don't mind," said Aragorn, "I have other business." Aragorn went out of his room, holding open the door for McGonagall; he didn't want her to go looking around his room. She paused at the door; the robes that she had picked up were still in one hand. "Where are we going?" asked McGonagall, still a bit suspicious about this Strider person. "I am going downstairs into the pub. As for you, well you could go downstairs and stay with me, or go downstairs and sit alone."

"Why are you going downstairs?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it might concern one of the others, you never know."

"Well, if you must know, I am supposed to meet some hobbits," answered Aragorn. He was getting rather annoyed; he was meant to have been downstairs ages ago.

"What are hobbits?" asked McGonagall.

"If you want to find out then you are going to have to come with me. I am late enough as it is!"

"I will come with you then," said McGonagall. They went downstairs to the pub part, where they sat down at a table in a corner. They didn't have to wait for long before the hobbits and a boy with flaming red hair entered the pub. The red-haired boy spotted them first. He ran over to them. "Weasly!" cried McGonagall in relief.

End


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter1.

Notes: This chapter was written by dani233.

Chapter4: Isengard

The Deatheaters dived at the stone. They felt the ground beneath them shake, then suddenly they left the ground completely; they were soaring through space and time. After what seemed to them like hours they landed heavily on a stone floor in the middle of a dimly-lit room. At one end of it there was a big throne-like chair. In it sat an old man with long white hair and beard, dark eyebrows, a cruel face and white

robes.

"Where are we?" asked one of the Deatheaters.

"We must be in some kind of dream," said Goyle.

"No, strangers, you are in Isengard," said the old man.

"What is Isengard?" asked Avery.

"This my friend is Isengard," said the old man, leading them to a balcony at the top of a tower. They looked out over Isengard; it was a spectacular sight. Isengard was drenched in a red light from the sun that evening. The Deatheaters were amazed. But the sight of the magnificence of Isengard didn't keep them from wandering how they got there, where the others were, and who the old man was. Then one of the Deatheaters voiced what they were all thinking: "How did we get here? Where are the others? Who are you?"

"I, my friends, am Saruman the White," said the old man. Something about this name made them feel that the old man possessed some kind of power. The Deatheaters liked power. "I don't know how you got here," said Saruman. "Come inside and I will see if I can find out how you came to Middle Earth."

"Thank you sir," said one of the Deatheaters, bowing slightly. Saruman led the Deatheaters back into the room where they had arrived. Saruman walked over to his palantír to try to find out about how the unexpected visitors had come to Isengard. "What is this?" asked Saruman amazed. On the floor lay a second palantír. The Deatheaters had brought it with them when they touched it in the Department of Mysteries. Saruman reached out to touch the second palantír, but just as he was going to pick it up it burst into flames. "Strange," he muttered under his breath. None of the Deatheaters had heard him. With two powerful strides Saruman crossed the room to his own palantír, gazed into its midst and spoke in a tongue that the Deatheaters had never heard before.

The eye of Sauron stared up out if the palantír. "Master," said Saruman, in English this time. "I need some answers. There have been some unexpected arrivals in Isengard; Deatheaters they call themselves." The image in the palantír changed; it was Lord Voldemort, in Mordor.


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry about the delay in updates but me and the other person who was writing the story have fallen out, we fell out in ferburary so the story has come to an abrupt stand still, however after deciding what to to for ages I have decided to delete all the chapters that weren't wrtten by me and will attempt the challenge myself, sorry that it has taken so long but life has been very cosfusing.


End file.
